Some data scrapers extract data from human-readable information displayed by a website. For example, some search systems employ data scrapers to gather information displayed by websites and use the gathered information to provide search results. Scrapers often rely on structural elements of a webpage to identify and extract data. Different web pages often require different scrapers because of different page structures. Using the same scraper for different web pages may lead to erroneous data extraction and building custom scrapers can be time-consuming.